What Goes Up, Must Come Down
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Set after the movie. After exploring the center of the Earth and Atlantis, Sean is into drugs, and relationships. Can his mom help him, or will she send him to Trevor…..for good? Sean/OOC
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Up, Must Come Down

Set after the movie. After exploring the center of the Earth and Atlantis, Sean gets involved with the wrong crowd, and starts doing drugs. Can his mom help him, or will she send him to Trevor…..for good?

**Hi guys!! I saw Journey last August, and I'm a big Josh Hutcherson fan, so I decided to go against the good boy image. Sean is a druggie in this story. Also, this is 2 years later, so Sean just turned 15.**

**No Memory**

The sun shone through the window. The room was dark, messy, and cool. On the dresser, the time read 10:23 a.m., and an alarm sounded, waking up the delusional 15 year-old under the sheets.

Beside him, an auburn haired girl, about the same age as him, stirred. She cuddled next t the boy beside her, as he leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Sean, wake up baby" she said, her voice dry from the night's previous excursions. It was nothing new to her. Sean had gotten involved with drugs, particularly alcohol and smoking, almost a year ago. His mom worked so much, he never saw much of her anymore.

Lilli, Sean's girlfriend of 1 year, who did not do drugs, had been trying to get him to kick the drugs. There was a very certain reason she could not be around alcohol or smoke. Sean had yet to find out about her secret, which was living inside of Lilli.

Sean responded by wrapping his arms around Lilli, and kissing her. She pulled away, and ran to the bathroom. Sean had sat up as he heard Lilli vomiting inside the bathroom.

"Lilli, what did you eat? You've been sick all week, and then last week. If I'd known better, I'd say you might be pregnant" he said, holding her long, curly auburn locks in his hand, so she wouldn't throw up in her hair.

She got up, flushed the toilet, and looked at Sean. Her eyes roamed his muscular, toned body, before meeting his eyes. Her face instantly paled, and Sean's eyes darkened. There was pure lust swimming in them, before they widened with realization. He looked down, took a deep breath, and looked at her.

"Lilli, are you pregnant?" he asked, calmly. He felt the tears building up, as he gripped the counter. His breathing rapidly increased, and he found himself on the bathroom floor, throwing up into the toilet. Lilli sat beside him, rubbing his back in circles, her own tears flooding her vision.

"Sean, I am pregnant. I was so scared to tell you. I was afraid you would ditch me and the baby, and go back to doing pot and drinking" she said, her voice even more raw then the night before.

There were a few moments of silence, before Sean grabbed Lilli's hand, and squeezed it tightly. His worry was etched onto his face, and his tears were still coming.

He was going to be a dad at 15! He grabbed Lilli and held her close.

"Lilli, I want you to keep the baby, okay? I'll email my uncle Trevor, and ask if we can stay with him and Hannah. Come with me" he said, and led Lilli to his laptop in the computer room.

He sat Lilli on his lap while he typed the message. It read:

**Hey Uncle Trevor!**

**Hope you and Hannah are well. I'm in a little bit of a predicament right now, and I was wondering if I could come and stay with you and Hannah. I can explain more when you get back to me.**

**Love you, and say hello to Hannah!**

**-Sean ******

"Why didn't you suggest I come? I don't want to deal with my parents, Sean. My dad has issues remember? And my mom won't stop to call me every nasty name in the book" Lilli said, with tears threatening to fall.

Sean slipped them away with his thumb, and kissed her cheek. His breath still smelt of rum and vodka, and cigarette smoke. The smell made Lilli make another vomit trip to the bathroom.

"Sean, quit drinking and smoking. The smell of smoke and alcohol are making me throw up!" she yelled from the bathroom.

Sean took this time to take a trip down memory lane. He had discovered the Centre of the Earth with his uncle and his now wife, Hannah Anderson. That same year, before Christmas break, they had gone to search for Atlantis. Sean and Trevor had become much closer then, and Sean was always trying to visit.

After that, his friends moved away to California, and Sean had nobody. He had met Lilli at a restaurant when she was being bullied by some under-rated sluts and douche bags. They had become fast friends, and began dating after 6 months of friendship. When he wasn't with Lilli, he was hanging with the popular crowd, smoking, drinking and performing oral sex on some bimbo's he had never met. It got to be too much, so he left them behind, but not the habits he had formed. He smoked, he drank, and he and Lilli had sex too often, but she didn't complain. Her home life was much more miserable than Sean's.

"Sean, Trevor responded" Lilli called to him from the computer. Sean had woken from his reverie, and walked to the computer, where the inbox said 1 new message.

Sean clicked it open, and read it:

_**Hey Sean!**_

_**Great to hear from you!. Everyone is good, Hannah sends her love! Now, what kind of predicament are you in, Sean? It's fine with us that you come down and visit. Lilli can come as well, if her parents are okay with it. **_

_**Anyway Sean, Hannah is calling for lunch, so get back to me when you can!**_

_**Love from**_

_**Uncle Trevor and Hannah**_

Sean wasted no time and was soon typing as fast as possible. Soon he was about to send the message,

**Hi again Trevor!**

**Here goes….I've been into drugs, mom works too much, and my girlfriend is having my baby…mom doesn't know…..yet. Everything is so out of balance here, and Lilli's mom is into heavy drinking. Here dad is getting abusive, and she stays here often. Hannah might be able to help Lilli out, since she had Carly last month!**

**Love **

**Sean (and Lilli)**

Sean turned off the computer, and turned to walk down the stairs. He needed his daily does of straight vodka and rum. His need for it was so strong that he might hit or punch something if he didn't get it.

"Lilli, I'll be in the kitchen. Come down and eat when you're hungry" he yelled through the house.

"Sean, I'm right here" she said from behind him. He turned around so fast he fell lost his balance, and grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Lilli.

They landed with Sean on the bottom and Lilli on top. Both smiled and shifted so that Lilli was laying in Sean's arms.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear.

Sean smiled, and said it back to her. Out of the blue, his hand went to her stomach. It felt a little bigger than normal.

"I'm going home to pack, and then I'll come back, okay?" she asked rather shakily. Sean nodded his head and kissed her goodbye, but on the cheek.

"Call me when you're packed, k?" he asked her. She nodded and protectively wrapped her hands around her middle.

Sean ran up the stairs to check for a message. Sure enough, there was two. One was from Trevor, and the other was from Hannah. He opened the one from Trevor first:

_**Hi Sean,**_

_**Well, I am very disappointed to hear this from you, of all people Sean Maxwell Anderson! You and Lilli will take the next plane to Philly, which leaves at 2:20 tomorrow afternoon, and we'll have a talk about this. Sean, I don't think you realize how much of a responsibility a baby is, and you are still just a kid yourself.**_

_**I support your decision, but am disappointed in your choice of actions. I didn't want this for you, and neither does your mom or Hannah. **_

_**Before you get mad, I called your mom at work and read her the email. You are going to talk with her tonight…you and Lilli! She will work out a punishment for you and Lilli, but Lilli will have a small punishment due to her condition.**_

_**I love you Sean,**_

_**Trevor **__****_

Sean had tears rolling down his cheeks. He had disappointed his uncle, and broke his heart! He next opened the email from Hannah.

_**Hello Sean,**_

_**I am very sorry about your situation. Your uncle and I will help you and Lilli through this rough patch. Carly came as a complete surprise, and we were not expecting her at all! None the less, we are blessed we have her. We have enough room for you, Lilli and the baby. We will set up a nursery at the house.**_

_**You will get through this, Sean. You will have lots of practice with Carly, and babysitting her will be your practice run!**_

_**Love you and Lilli!**_

_**Hannah**_

**Later that night….**

"Sean, I think it will be best if you went and lived with Trevor and Hannah, okay?" Elizabeth asked her only son.

She remembered the day he was born. It had been the greatest day of her and Max's lives. Her world would later come crashing down when Max disappeared 3 years later. Now, her 15 year-old son was expecting a baby with his girlfriend. She loved Lilli, she was like her own daughter, and treated her like a daughter.

"Okay. But, Lilli has an ultrasound tomorrow morning at 10, can we take her?" Sean asked, as his mom nodded.

Sean went up to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day, or better start to a new life with Lilli and his child.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please read and review!!**


	2. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
